


The Night the Candle Blew Out

by LaerAduial



Category: Muhteşem Yüzyıl | Magnificent Century
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, I don't know if this is really 'mature' content but I don't write kid stories, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaerAduial/pseuds/LaerAduial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra, later Hürrem, is still new to life at Topkapi Palace and Nigar Kalfa has been her guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night the Candle Blew Out

A candle was kept lit in the bedchambers shared by the maidens, who had not yet caught their master’s eye, to shame them away from curious dalliances and unchaste behavior.  The palace’s harem was extensive, and unchosen women slept in rooms of a half-dozen or more, usually in groups of ten.  
  
Alexandra, a beautiful young woman, was a new arrival.  She was later given the name Hürrem, which means cheerful one.  A name that was in stark contrast to the way she felt and acted in the beginning.  She hated everyone involved with the raid on her home and her descent into slavery.  She considered the Turks murderers and saw no difference between them and that Tatars who raided her land. Aside from a few friends, like Maria, who had been captured with her, she trusted no one involved with the Ottomans. That was, until she met Nigar Kalfa.    
  
Nigar Kalfa, a harem attendant and supervisor, had been a guiding hand leading her on a path towards, not just survival, but power.  In a moment of despair, she had given Alexandra hope.  
  
Nigar could not help but notice the tall woman with her long, red hair, and took pity on her rage and sorrow.  Amid her tumultuous tantrums, she also saw strength and intelligence.  She was no docile lamb.  Slavery was not easy for anyone, but with guidance, perhaps, she could make something of herself.  Nigar hoped that she would make the most of the opportunities here, and if she could, she would remain beside her. 

She told herself it was merely to guide her through the complexities of the harem, and it had nothing to do with the woman's exquisite features.  Though she enjoyed the subtle sapphic opportunities provided by life in the female-dominated harem, discretion was key.  One could not simply carouse with every fair maiden who was destined for the golden path.  There would be no time to attend to one's duties otherwise.   
  
On a balmy summer evening, the colorful window shutters were cast wide-open in the hope of catching any breeze.  It was a restless evening.  The air was heavy.   But, the girls were ordered to sleep.  So, they tried.  It was easier that way.  
  
As the hot night crept along, a sea storm roiled over the Marmara, and at last, the long awaited wind blew to shore, but it was too much.  Gauzy curtains blew wildly.  The candles and small lamps blew out.  Thunder crashed and girls awoke, some cried out, some screamed.    
  
A command to stay in bed was made as attendants rushed into the various rooms to secure the banging shutters against the sudden storm.  Meanwhile, harem matrons tried to calm their charges.  Mostly by barking commands at them, some by speaking gently; Alexandra’s room was monitored by one who barked.  
  
Alexandra awoke startled and stared out into the darkness.  Girls huddled together on each other’s divans.  But Alexandra remained alone, suddenly alone, in the darkness, as if there were no one else in the room with her at all.  She closed her eyes and covered her ears to block out the sound of the thunder crashing.    
  
When she felt a hand touch her arm, she jerked away.  She was touched again and lashed out, slapping unknowingly at whomever had dared to touch her.  However, her slender wrists were caught in the firm grasp of two small, soft hands.  A quiet voice called to her, “Hürrem, be still!”  
  
Recognizing Nigar’s voice at once, Hürrem stopped struggling and opened her eyes.  She could see nothing.  It was so dark, except during the flashes of lighting, which could barely be seen through the spaces in the wooden shutters.  A mere half-second of uneven light then nothing again.  All shadows around them.  There were voices and the attendants were busy.  The candles could not be relit until the windows were secured against the strong winds.  Blowing cloth could touch a flame and start a sudden fire.    
  
However, a light had already been relit on the other end of the room, separate from the sleeping area.  It would only be a moment more.  
  
Nigar took that moment.  She brushed back the hair from Hürrem’s damp brow, caressed her cheek, and then dipped her head and kissed her lips, gently but insistently.  Before Hürrem could protest, Nigar had withdrawn.  She caressed her fingers down her arms, and the candles in the sleeping quarters were lit again.  She appeared to simply be modestly comforting another one of the storm frightened girls.  
  
Hürrem had not realized that she had been shaking.  She had been trembling with fear until Nigar had kissed her.  After that moment, she knew a peaceful calm.  When the room was lit once more, Nigar gave her a brief, knowing smile.  Hürrem blushed and turned her face.  Nigar was charmed by the normally bold girl's sudden shyness and moved away.  She would remember.  Hürrem had not pulled away from her.   
  
Nigar Kalfa returned to her other duties and helped set the room back to order.  The girls tried to sleep again, but Hürrem laid awake with her eyes closed remembering the momentary darkness and a stolen kiss.


End file.
